TOS: Ahida is Missing
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Spock and Uhura's daughter Ahida, is missing somewhere on the Enterprise.


Historians note: This short story takes place six months before the end of the Enterprise's original five year mission. Ahida is eighteen months old.

"Report." Kirk said as he stepped down from the transporter platform and was greeted by a grim faced Montgomery Scott. Kirk headed straight for the door as Scott fell in beside him.

"I've got every person we can spare tearing the ship apart. Searching every nook and cranny. I've checked transporter logs, sensor logs, every airlock. To make matters worse, just after you left for the survey mission, all the ships security sensors went off line for at least twenty minutes, we can't even go back and check visual logs. Uhura just woke up and she was gone."

"No one just disappears on this ship. She's here somewhere."

"Aye sir. But you know as well as I, if that wee lassie climbed up one of the Jeffry Tubes and got into the..."

"Don't even think that." Kirk snapped. "Spock, Uhura. Where are they now? How are they taking it?"

"Well, Spock is Spock. But I'm afraid Uhura is about to lose it. They're in sickbay with Dr. McCoy."

Kirk had taken a huge risk allowing Uhura and Ahida to remain aboard. But, they were in deep space and there was no convenient place to put them off. He was the Captain after all and it wasn't the first time he had bent the rules a bit. It turned out that having a baby on board, was one of the best things for ship's morale in a long time.

After Kirk's agreement with Carol Marcus to stay away from David, Ahida had become almost like a daughter.

The two men paused in front of the Captain's quarters. Kirk took off the utility belt he was wearing. As the door opened he turned to Scott.

"Scotty, of all the tragedies we've seen on this mission, if the worst... I don't know if I can handle this."

In sickbay, McCoy was watching Uhura closely. He could see that she was about to have another break down. He reached for a hypo.

"Doctor," she said, "I don't need another damn shot. I want my baby."

"Lieutenant," McCoy said. "I just..." His words trailed off. He was almost as worried as she was. A starship could be a dangerous place for an adult. For an over curious toddler it, could be a death trap.

"This the Captain speaking." Kirk's voice boomed over the Enterprise's intercom. "Would the parents of a pointy eared toddler, please come to my quarters and get her off my bunk."

It was hard to say who moved faster, Uhura, Spock or even McCoy, as they all hit the door at nearly the same time.

By the time they reached the Captain's quarters, a crowd had gathered. Kirk was in the middle of the corridor holding Ahida, who was sucking her thumb and looking around, wondering what all the fuss was about.

The crowd parted as Uhura rushed up and took her baby from Kirk. She hugged her tighly.

"Baby, I was so worried." She said as she kissed her baby. Then she looked at Kirk and asked, "she was in your quarters? How?"

"Put her down." Uhura sat her down. Kirk leaned over and said. "Show Mommy what you showed me."

Ahida walked over to the door, it promptly opened.

"You little hoo hoo." Uhura said as she snatched her baby up.

"She, apparently was trying on one of my command shirts, when she fell asleep."

"But how did she get in?"

"I spoke with security. About the time the landing party beamed down. Security sensors went off line for twenty minutes. She hacked in and programed every door on the ship, to open for her." Kirk leaned over forehead to forehead with Ahida. "I oughta put you in the brig, but I think I'll let your mother deal with you."

Ahida sucked her thumb and looked at Kirk like: Yeah, you know you love me.

"Captain, I'm so sorry. Me and this young lady are gonna have a long...wait." Her head snapped around and she glared at Spock. "What have you been teaching her?"

"Nyota, I..."

"Don't Nyota me. She hacked into security. You realize how serious that could be?"

"I just taught her a few simple computer skills. She is a fast learner, being that she is more Vulcan than human she is quite..."

"Do you know how tired I am of hearing that? Next thing I know you'll be..." Uhura's voice was getting rather loud and Kirk stepped in between them.

"I think the two of you should finish this conversation in private."

"Of course, Captain." Spock said.

"Sorry sir." Uhura said. "Spock, come on."

The Doctor and the Captain watched as they walked away.

"Ya know Jim," Mcoy whispered, "maybe you should lock Spock up. For his own protection."

"You might be right, Bones. But, I better watch my back. In a couple of months. That little girl might take my command.


End file.
